Friend Love and Sister Love
by samsul.gothickmanpurbalingga
Summary: Lemah bukan berarti tidak bisa melindungi, persahabatan yang berakar cinta memang indah. Di cintai lawan jenis memang anugrah, tapi dapatkah aku bisa melindungi itu semua,? sedangkan diriku terlalu lemah untuk bisa melindungi mereka.


Chapter : 1

'' Rias-chan, tiga tahun kita belajar bersama satu atap, dua tahun kita satu kelas bersama dan selama itu kita bersahabat dekat sampai-sampai tidak ada rahasia di antara kita. Rias-chan, sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan dunia ini aku mau mengungkapkan sesuatu padamu, perasaan yang aku pendam selama kita bersahabat, aku menyukaimu Rias-chan, aku mencintaimu. Sebenarnya perasaan ini sudah tumbuh sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu saat aku masuk ke sekolah ini namun perasaan itu aku pendam karena aku sadar diri siapa aku. Walau kita dua individu yang berbeda namun aku tidak peduli aku tetap menyukaimu, mungkin kamu tidak akan mudah menerimaku yang lemah ini, yang tidak bisa melindungimu jika nanti kamu menjadi kekasihku bahkan aku juga malu pada diriku sendiri karena menjadi laki-laki yang sangat lemah seperti itu. butuh beribu tekad dan keberanian untuku bisa mengucapkan perasaanku di depanmu seperti ini. Kamu tidak perlu repot membalas perasaanku ini karena aku tau kamu sudah punya Hyoudo-san yang baru kemarin kamu reinkarnasikan menjadi iblis, walaupun mesum aku yakin dia bisa menjagamu di banding aku. Hah rasanya plong sekali setelah mengeluarkan isi hatiku padamu Rias-chan, serasa beban yang aku panggul menghilang semua, jadi aku bisa pergi dengan tenang,'' ujar pemuda berambut pirang yang disisir rapi, bermata biru teduh, memiliki wajah yang tampan walau di balut dengan kulit tan yang sangat pucat, mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis berambut merah bermata hijau-biru di depannya. Sesosok gadis yang dapat membuat siapa saja yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki tergila-gila padanya.

Rias, sesosok gadis yang baru saja di ungkapkan isi hati sahabatnya itu hanya bisa memandang kearah sang pemuda dengan pandangan terkejut, senang dan sedikit shok.

Mata hijau-biru milik Rias sedikit berembun haru mendengar penuturan pemuda di depannya namun bibirnya seakan kaku dan lidahnya kelu untuk membalas ucapan pemuda di depannya.

' Uhuk, uhuk,'

Naruto, pemuda yang baru saja menyampaikan perasaannya pada gadis berambut merah di depannya yang tingginya hanya setelingannya terbatuk dan menutupinya dengan tangan berselimut sapu tangan, saat sapu tangan itu di angkat dari mulutnya nampak bercak merah darah nampak ada di permukaan sapu tangan itu.

Naruto tersenyum melihat itu karena dia sudah merasa hidupnya benar-benar tidak akan lama lagi, penyakit yang di deritannya sejak ia bayi menjadikan tubuhnya sangat lemah dan rapuh. Dan kini adalah puncak batas penyakit itu, harusnya ia ada di ruang operasi saat ini, namun demi mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis pujaannya ia rela menahan rasa sakit itu.

'' Rias-chan, kamu tidak perlu membalas perasaanku yang tidak penting ini, aku sudah sangat senang kamu sudah tau perasaanku kepadamu yang melebihi seorang sahabat. Aku permisi dulu Rias-chan, maaf mengganggu waktumu,'' ucap Naruto dengan senyuman menawan masih terpampang jelas di bibir pucatnya.

' Cup,'

Dengan modal keberanian Naruto mencium kening Rias sesaat sebelum pergi berjalan kearah sekolah meninggalkan Rias berdiri mematung di bawah pohon tempat dia menyatakan perasaannya.

Naruto berjalan mencoba senormal mungkin walau jantungnya sekarang terasa sangat sakit seakan mau meledak.

Rias memandang punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh ke koridor sekolah dengan air mata yang mulai menetes.

'' Na-Naruto-kun...'' gumam Rias bergetar karena sekarang dia sudah menangis dalam diam.

' Ke-kenapa aku hanya diam,? Kenapa bibirku terasa sulit di gerakan saat mau membalas perasaan Naruto-kun,? Bodoh, harusnya kamu tadi mengatakan perasaanmu padanya juga, bukannya diam saja,!' batin Rias meruntuki perbuatannya yang hanya diam setelah pemuda yang juga di sukainya mengatakan perasaannya yang mencintai dirinya.

Naruto berjalan terus memasuki koridor sekolahnya, saat dia berbelok kekanan dia langsung akan terjatuh dengan nafas tersengal, namun beruntung sahabatnya yang menunggunya dari tadi sigap menangkap tubuh Naruto yang nampak sangat kesakitan.

'' Naruto,! Kamu baik-baik saja,?! Sebaiknya kita cepat kerumah sakit, kamu harus secepatnya di operasi,'' ucap khawatir pemuda berambut pirang berwajah cantik yang menangkap tubuh Naruto sebelum tercampak ketanah nampak sangat cemas.

'' Hhaahhhh,,, hhhaahhh,,, ti-tidak usah Kiba aku baik-baik saja, bolehkah aku minta tolong padamu,?'' balas Naruto terengah sambil memegang dada kirinya yang terasa seperti tertusuk ribuan pedang.

'' Tidak, keadaanmu tidak baik-baik saja. Kita harus cepat kerumah sakit dan minta tolongnya nanti saja saat kamu sudah lebih baik,'' ucap pemuda yang kini memapah Naruto, Kiba. Dia tidak setuju dengan ucapan Naruto yang menyatakan dirinya baik-baik saja.

'' Kumohon Kiba, satu kali ini saja dan keadaanku memang baik-baik saja,'' ucap Naruto memelas dengan masih menahan rasa sakitnya.

'' Ti- huft, baiklah memang kamu mau minta tolong apa,?'' Kiba akhirnya pasrah setelah melihat muka memelas Naruto.

'' Terimakasih, aku cuma mau minta tolong antarkan aku ke suatu tempat, lumayan jauh dari sini. Aku berjanji menemui seseorang di tempat itu,'' ucap Naruto berterimakasih dan mengucapkan maksudnya meminta tolong.

'' Di mana tempat itu dan bagaimana cara kita kesana,?'' tanya Kiba.

'' Kamu bisa naik motorkan,?'' tanya balik Naruto yang di balas anggukan olehnya.

'' Tempat itu berada di sekitar pinggiran kota Kuoh, sebuah taman yang lumayan indah dan sering di pakai buat piknik orang-orang. Kita kesana pakai motorku saja,'' lanjut naruto memberi taukan tempatnya.

'' Baiklah ayo, setelah kamu menemui orang yang ingin kamu temui, kita langsung pergi kerumah sakit,'' ucap Kiba seperti tidak mau di bantah.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tulus menanggapi ucapan Kiba. ' Kalau aku masih bisa bertahan, Kiba,' batin Naruto miris.

Kiba memapah Naruto menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju parkiran tempat motor putih Naruto berada, sepanjang koridor mereka di tatap dengan senyuman aneh oleh para siswi kuoh yang menyukai hubungan sesama jenis.

'' Lihat si penyakitan sepertinya mau mati, ah memang lebih baik mati saja karena bikin perih mata saja saat melihatnya. Kiba, tidak usah membantunya biarkan saja dia, lagi pula umurnya sudah tidak lama lagi jadi bantuanmu itu sia-sia bikin capai kamu saja,'' ucap pedas keluar dari pemuda berambut coklat yang terkenal kemesumannya, membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya terasa panas dan ingin menghajarnya.

Kiba yang ingin membalas pemuda bernama Issei yang telah menghina sahabatnya di urungkannya saat Naruto menahan dan menggelengkan kepalannya.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan jalan mereka menghiraukan ucapan pemuda yang baru-baru ini di ubah menjadi iblis, seperti menghiraukan pandangan penuh nafsu dari para siswi yang sekolah di sana.

Setelah sampai di parkiran, mereka berdua langsung menaiki motor gede berwarna putih milik Naruto. Motor dengan merek Kawasaki bernama samaran Ninja memiliki kapasitas mesin yang tidak main-main, 1500 cc cukuplah untuk mengantar nyawa penggunannya kealam baka jika tidak bisa mengendalikannya.

Kiba yang posisinya sedang menjadi 'Joki' langsung melesatkan motor tunggangannya kearah tempat yang di beritahukan oleh sahabatnya, hanya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit dengan kecepatan yang gila yang harusnya di butuhkan waktu duapuluh lima menit mengingat jaraknya yang lumayan jauh.

Setelah sampai di taman yang di maksud, kiba memarkirkan motornya di depan taman sedangkan Naruto langsung turun dari boncengan dan mengatur nafas agar tampak biasa saja tanpa terlihat kesakitan.

'' Kiba, kamu tunggu disini saja biar aku yang kesana dan jangan memasang wajah begitu, dia memang Iblis tapi bukanlah Iblis liar,'' ucap Naruto lalu berjalan kearah tengah taman di mana di sana ada sesosok gadis yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangkunya.

Kiba yang mendengar ucapan Naruto sedikit kaget namun segera dia tutupi dan beralih mencemaskan sahabatnya yang kini sedang sangat tidak baik kondisinya.

Kiba terus menatap kearah Naruto yang kini sudah berada di belakang sesosok gadis yang sepertinya yang mau di temuinya.

Naruto berhenti tepat di sebelah gadis berambut pirang twintail model spiral kebawah yang nampak sedang melamun.

'' Ehmm, Ravel-chan maaf menunggu lama, tadi harus ijin dulu di sekolahan,'' Naruto berdehem dan memberi alasan keterlambatannya walau padahal mungkin dia tidak terlambat.

'' Naruto-Nii-chan,!'' gadis yang di panggil Ravel oleh Naruto lalu bangkit berdiri dan memeluk Naruto erat. '' Nii-chan, Ravel kangen,'' ucap manja Ravel sambil menenggelamkan kedada kurus Naruto.

'' Hehehe, Nii-chan juga kangen. Padahal kita baru ketemu satu kali ya, tapi kita seperti sudah sangat akrab dan lama tidak bertemu padahal bulan kemarin kita baru bertemu,'' Naruto membalas pelukan Ravel dan mengutarakan kebingungannya yang entah kenapa mereka bisa sangat akrab walau mereka baru bertemu satu hari dan itupun tidak sengaja yang menjadikan satu hari itu mereka menghabiskan seharian bersama.

'' Nii-chankan penolongku, jadi walaupun kita baru bertemu satu kali tapikan satu hari itu kita menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama dan menjadikan kita sangat akrab seperti sepasang kekasih,'' balas Ravel lembut dan terdengar malu-malu, kalau saja wajahnya tidak ada di dada Naruto pasti terlihat rona merah di masing-masing pipi putihnya.

'' Hehehehe,,, kamu ini.'' kekeh Naruto menanggapi ucapan Ravel, dengan lembut dia mengelus belakang kepalanya memberikan kenyamanan yang lebih padanya.

'' Kitakan adek-kakak, masa seperti sepasang kekasih,? Harusnyakan seperti adek-kakak yang lama terpisah dan baru bisa bertemu yang menjadikannya saling rindu,'' ucap Naruto sambil menundukan kepalannya menatap kearah mata Ravel yang kini tengah mendongak kearahnya.

'' Mou, apa Nii-chan tidak mau kalau aku menjadi kekasih Nii-chan,?'' tanya Ravel seperti merajuk.

'' Kamu ini, masa adek-kakak jadi kekasih,? Lagian kamu terlalu sempurna dan terlalu kecil untuk menjadi kekasihku. Emangnya Ravel-chan mau kalau Nii-channya yang tampan, baik hati dan tidak sombong ini di cap sebagai 'Lolicon' dan sister compleks,?'' balas Naruto sambil tersenyum menawan yang telak membuat Ravel memerah pipinya.

'' Tapikan kita bukan saudara kandung, hanya adik-kakak angkat saja jadi kita bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih dan tidak usah dengarkan orang-orang yang pentingkan kita bahagian,'' Ravel terlihat sangat ingin menjadi kekasih Naruto.

'' Ravel-chan masih kecil belum boleh ngomong yang begituan, nunggu Ravel-chan besar dulu yah,?'' ucap gemes Naruto sambil mencubit hidung mungil milik Ravel.

'' Ugghh, Nii-chan sakit~ jangan cubit hidungku,'' rajuk Ravel sambil mengelus hidungnya yang sedikit memerah karena di cubit Naruto.

'' Hehehe,, Nii-chan minta maaf, nih Nii-chan kasih coklat sebagai permintaan maaf Nii-chan,'' kekeh Naruto sambil mengeluarkan coklat batangan dari kantung celana sekolahnya dan menyodorkannya pada Ravel sebagai permintaan maafnya.

Ravel berbinar melihat coklat di tangan Naruto namun dia tidak menerimanya dan kembali menunjukan raut marah merajuk yang menurut Naruto sangat imut.

'' Jadi tidak mau memaafkan Nii-chan,?'' tanya Naruto di buat kaget agar menambahkan kesan dramatis. Ravel hanya diam acuh walau padahal dia sangat ingin coklat yang ada di tangan Naruto.

'' Baiklah kalau Ravel-chan mau memaafkan Nii-chan, akan Nii-chan kasih coklat dan juga,,,'' bujuk Naruto menggantung dan kembali merogoh saku celananya mengambil sebuah benda yang ternyata sebuah kalung berbandul huruf 'R' dan 'N' yang bertumpuk.

Kalung yang terbuat dari emas putih itu dia gantungkan di depan Ravel yang masih merajuk, namun saat melihat benda itu dari sudut matannya, secepat kilat dia langsung menyambar benda itu dengan wajah berbinar senang.

'' Waaah,,, ini bagus sekali, Nii-chan. 'R' untuk Ravel dan 'N' untuk Naruto-nii-chan,'' ucap senang Ravel sambil terus melihat benda pemberian Naruto di telapak tangannya.

'' Jadi mau memaafkan Nii-chan,?'' tanya Naruto sedikit menggoda. Ravel dengan cepat mengangguk dan kembali memeluk Naruto erat.

'' Tentu, terimakasih Nii-chan,'' ucap senang Ravel.

'' Ya, sama-sama. Umm,,, lalu coklatnya tidak mau nih,?'' balas Naruto dan kembali menggoda Ravel yang telah di lepas pelukannya.

'' Mau dong, kan Ravel sangat suka coklat,'' jawab cepat Ravel dan menyambar coklat batangan di tangan Naruto untuk kemudian memeluknya erat seakan tidak boleh ada yang mengambil coklat itu.

'' Hahaha, kamu ini. Nah Ravel-chan sini Nii-chan pasangkan kalungnya di leher Ravel-chan,'' tawa Naruto melihat tingkah Ravel yang menurutnya lucu, dia menawarkan diri untuk memasang kalung pemberiannya di leher Ravel.

Ravel memberikan kalung di tangannya pada Naruto, kemudian berbalik membelakanginya. Naruto kemudian memasang kalung itu di leher jenjang Ravel.

'' Nah, sudah. Cantikkan,?'' ucap Naruto setelah memasangkan kalung itu di leher Ravel yang langsung di pegang dan dilihat dengat raut bahagia.

'' Semoga hadiah terakhir sebelum Nii-chan pergi Ravel-chan suka, karena cuma itu yang bisa Nii-chan beri untuk perpisahan kita,'' ucap Naruto terdengar sendu dan langsung membuat Ravel terkaget sebelum membalikan badannya menghadap Naruto.

Mata Ravel melebar saat melihat kondisi Naruto saat ini, darah mengalir dari kedua hidungnya -yang pasti bukan darah mesum- dan dari mulutnyapun mengalir melalui dua sudut bibirnya.

'' Na-Naruto-Nii-chan kenapa,? Apa yang terjadi,?'' tanya Ravel cemas.

' Uhuk, hoek,'

Naruto terbatuk dan muntah darah membasahi gaun pink yang di pakai Ravel.

'' Nii-chan tidak apa-apa, ah maaf ya mengotori bajumu dengan darahku,'' balas Naruto mencoba tersenyum yang malah menjadikannya menakutkan.

'' Ti-Tidak ap-''

' Bugh,'

ucapan Ravel tidak di lanjutkannya karena Naruto sudah tersungkur ketanah karena penyakitnya sudah mencapai puncaknya.

'' Nii-chan,!'' pekik Ravel khawatir namun belum juga dia menolong Naruto, dia sudah di seret oleh dua orang yang memakai pakaian seperti penjaga.

'' Oh sukurlah akhirnya anda kami temukan juga Ravel-sama, Lord Phenex dan Lady Phenex sangat menghawatirkan anda,'' ucap salah satu yang memegang Ravel dan membuat lingkaran sihir dengan aksen jilatan api.

'' Le-lepaskan aku, aku mau menolong Naruto-nii-chan,!'' triak Ravel mencoba melepaskan diri dengan airmata yang beruraian.

'' Maaf kami tidak bisa melepaskan anda, apalagi hanya untuk menolong manusia rendahan sepertinya,'' ucap pengawal lainnya yang memegang tangan kanan Ravel.

Saat hendak membalas omongan pengawalnya, dia sudah terlebih dulu tertelan lingkaran sihir yang di buat oleh pengawal keluarganya.

Sementara Kiba dari kejauhan hanya bisa menahan amarahnya tidak bisa menolong sahabatnya sampai sosok yang di temui Naruto pergi di geret oleh dua penjagannya yang sepertinya sedang mencarinya.

Setelah melihat mereka pergi, Kiba dengan cepat mengambil handphone dari saku celananya dan menekan nomor yang sudah ada di kontak handphonenya.

'' Tuut,,, Buchou,! Naruto sedang sekarat,! Kita ada di taman di pinggir kota Kuoh,'' ucap Kiba cepat setelah mendengar telephonya di terima di ujung sana, dan belum juga yang di telephone membalasnya dia sudah mematikan telephonenya sebelum berlari kearah Naruto.

Bukan tanpa alasan dia menelphone seseorang yang merupakan Kingnya dan merupakan orang yang sahabatnya sukai -walau dia baru mengetahuinya tadi saat sahabatnya akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis yang merupakan Kingnya- dan Kingnya sepertinya juga begitu karena sering dia melihat Kingnya memandang Naruto dengan pandangan lain.

Sementara di tempat Rias, dia masih memandang handphonenya sebelum bergegas mencari tempat yang agak legaan untuk membuat lingkaran sihir dan menghilang dengan itu.

Di tempat Naruto dan Kiba, kini Kiba sedang memangku kepala sahabatnya yang keadaannya sedang sangat buruk. Walau masih sadar namun pandangan mata Naruto terlihat sayu kosong tak menggambarkan kehidupan sedikitpun.

Di belakang Kiba, muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah khas keluarga dari Kingnya dan dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu muncul Kingnya, Rias.

'' Kiba, apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto-kun,?!'' tanya khawatir Rias yang kini sudah di sebelah Naruto dan mengangkat kepala Naruto dari pangkuan Kiba ke pangkuannya lalu menghapus darah yang keluar dari mulutnya walaupun percuma.

'' Harusnya hari ini Naruto masuk ruang operasi,'' ujar Kiba menatap sendu kearah wajah Naruto yang telah belepotan darahnya.

'' Apa maksudmu Kiba,?'' tanya Rias tidak mengerti.

'' Selama ini Naruto menderita penyakit jantung, dan paru-paru. Dia menyembunyikan itu dari kita bahkan aku di beritahunya belum lama ini. Melihat dari fisiknya harusnya kita sudah dapat menduganya namun dengan rapinya dia menyembunyikan dari kita, namun akhir-akhir ini keadaannya semakin memburuk penyakit yang di derita dari dia kecil sudah menyebar dan kata dokter yang memeriksanya beberapa hari yang lalu, hidupnya hanya tinggal menghitung jam namun dia bertahan hingga hari ini karena dia sudah bertekad untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu hari ini, Rias-sama,'' jelas Kiba memberi tau kondisi yang di alami Naruto.

'' Kenapa kamu tidak memberi tauku penyakit yang di derita Naruto-kun, Kiba,?'' tanya sendu Rias yang kini air matanya telah mengalir di pipi putihnya.

'' Naruto melarangku untuk memberitaukan padamu dan yang lainnya, dia tidak ingin semuanya mengkhawatirkannya dan dia sendiri juga tidak suka di khawatirkan karena membuatnya merasa semakin tidak berguna,'' jawab Kiba yang kini sudah memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain, dia tidak tega melihat kondisi Naruto yang seperti itu.

'' Ri-Rias-chan, ja-jang-an me-nangis jadi kelihatan jelek,'' ucap parau Naruto, perlahan dengan gemetar dia mengangkat tangan kanannya kewajah Rias dan menghapus air matannya.

' Greb,'

Rias menangkap tangan Naruto dan menggemgamnya erat mencoba memberi kekuatan padanya dan dirinya sendiri.

' Hiks,,, hiks,,,'

Isak tangis Rias kini mulai terdengar, dia sungguh tidak kuat melihat pemuda di pangkuannya seperti itu.

'' Ku- mo-hon jangan menangis, aku tidak sanggup melihatmu menangis. Tolong tersenyummlah sebelum aku menutup mata, karena itulah hal terakhir yang ingin aku lihat,'' pinta Naruto dengan suara parau dan airmata yang juga sudah mengalir dari mata birunya yang kini sayu melihat gadis yang di cintainnya menangis.

'' Ja-jangan bilang begitu, kamu tidak boleh menutup mata. Kamu,,, kamu tidak ingin mendengar balasan perasaanmu yang kamu utarakan padaku tadi,? Aku juga menyukaimu Naruto-kun, mencintaimu. Aku juga sudah lama memendam perasaan ini padamu karena aku takut kamu menolakku karena aku seorang Iblis,'' ujar Rias nampak tak rela kalau Naruto sampai menutup mata selamanya dan membalas perasaan Naruto yang beberapa saat yang lalu di utarakannya.

'' Terimakasih Rias-chan, kini aku dapat pergi dengan tenang walau tidak dapat melihat senyumanmu di akhir khayatku,'' ucap tulus Naruto sambil tersenyum bahagia. '' Dan jangan mereinkarnasikan aku menjadi iblis keluargamu, karena aku terlalu lemah untuk bisa melindungimu,'' lanjut Naruto yang seakan mengerti apa yang sedang di pikirkan Rias.

'' Ti-tidak, aku akan tetap mereinkarnasikanmu menjadi Iblis dari keluargaku. Aku tidak peduli kalau kamu lemah atau apa dan tidak bisa melindungiku karena akulah yang akan melundungimu dan juga karena hanya kamulah yang bisa menjaga hatiku,'' ucap Rias namun hanya di tanggapi Naruto dengan kesunyian.

'' Na-Naruto-kun, ja-jangan tidur,,, kumohon buka matamu Naruto-kun,'' ketakutan mulai menyeruak di dalam diri Rias, Naruto sudah memejamkan matanya damai. Walau pipinya sudah di tepuk agak keras oleh Rias, Naruto tetap tak kunjung membukakan matannya.

'' Jangan tinggalin aku, Naruto-kun. Komohon jangan tinggalin aku, Hiks,,, kamu tidak boleh mati,, Hiks,'' isak Rias menyadari kalau Naruto telah pergi, pergi meninggalkannya kealam baka.

Rias memeluk tubuh Naruto yang telah dingin tak bernyawa, isak tangisnya terdengar pilu.

Kiba tidak kuat mendengar isakan pilu Rias akhirnya mengangkat tangannya menepuk bahu Rias.

'' Rias-sama, sebaiknya cepat kalau mau menyelamatkan Naruto. Merinkarnasikannya menjadi Iblis mungkin bisa menyelamatkannya,'' ucap Kiba yang terlihat menahan tangisnya walau air matannya menghianatinya dan kini telah mengalir di pipi putihnya.

'' Ka-kamu benar Kiba, aku harus cepat mereinkarnasikannya menjadi Iblis untuk menyelamatkannya,'' ucap Rias lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh dingin Naruto. Dia kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari lingkaran sihir yang dia buat di sampingnya.

Set bidak catur yang terdiri dari satu kuda, satu mentri, dua benteng dan satu pion. Itu adalah benda yang di gunapan para iblis untuk mereinkarnasikan seseorang untuk menjadi Iblis.

Rias meletakan bidak catur atau Evil Piece yang dia ambil di atas tubuh Naruto melihat bidak mana yang palik tepat untuknya.

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang bereaksi, namun sesaat kemudian semua bidak bereaksi pada tubuh Naruto.

Rias dan Kiba nampak kaget dengan itu dan juga ragu akan mereinkarnasikan Naruto dengan bidak apa.

'' Buchou, sebaiknya Reinkarnasikan Naruto dengan bidak pion saja. Aku punya banyak alasan untuk itu, salah satunya agar aku bisa melindunginya dan dia bisa berkembang nantinya,'' ucap Kiba mengintrupsi saat Rias akan mengambil bidak mentri.

Rias tanpa bantahan melakukan apa yang di ucapkan Kiba, karena dia juga ingin cepat mereinkarnasikan Naruto sebelum terlambat.

'' Sebaiknya aku antar Naruto pulang sambil menunggu dia sadar,'' ucap Kiba setelah melihat Kingnya selesei melakukan ritual pereinkarnasian Naruto menjadi Iblis dan terlihat itu berhasil karena Naruto kembali bernafas.

'' Tidak, aku akan membawa Naruto-kun ketempatku dan menyalurkan energi Iblisku padanya agar dia cepat sadar,'' balas Rias yang masih terus memandang wajah Naruto.

'' Baiklah, aku titip dia Buchou. Aku akan mengantar motor Naruto kerumahnya,'' Kiba bangkit berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah memberi tempat pada Rias untuk membuat lingkaran sihir teleportasi.

Rias mengangguk dan beberapa saat kemudian menghilang bersama Naruto dengan sihir teleportasi buatannya.

Kiba berjalan kearah motor Naruto yang terparkir di depan taman lalu kemudian mengantarkannya kerumah Naruto.

&.&

#Mindskipe...

Naruto PoV

Aaarrrgghh,,, eh ini di mana,? Apakah ini surga,? Mungkin juga sih karena kalau tidak salah aku baru saja meninggal gara-gara penyakitku yang sudah setadium akhir. Tapi aku masih ragu, apa benar surga seperti ini,? Seperti di atas awan yang kosong tidak ada apa-apa,? Hanya ada awan putih saja,? Ah ini pasti bukan surga dan mungkin ini dunia peralihan setelah aku meninggal.

 **'' Naruto, akhirnya kamu mau berkunjung kesini menemui adikmu ini,''** aku mendengar suara berat mengerikan yang memanggil namaku dan menyebutnya adiku. Adik,? Ah mungkin salah dengar karena akukan anak tunggal,? Aku mengedarkan pandanganku hingga aku menemukan seekor naga berwarna putih bercahaya yang sedang terbang dengan sayap lebarnya yang di lapisi bulu seperti bulu angsa berwarna putih bersih.

Aku menatapnya sejenak dan bertanya dalam hati, apa dia yang memanggilku,?

'' Apa anda yang memanggilku,?'' tanyaku akhirnya yang tidak menemukan seseorang atau makhluk lainnya di sekitarku kecuali dia.

 **'' Ya aku yang memanggilmu, Nii-san,''** balasnya dan memanggilku Nii-san, tunggu Nii-san,? Apa aku punya adik,? Dan diakan seekor Naga, masa dia adikku,?

'' Err maaf anda tadi memanggilku Nii-san,?'' tanyaku sopan mencoba untuk tidak menyinggungnya.

 **'' Ya karena kamu adalah Nii-sanku,''** balas naga itu yang masih terus menatapku tajam.

'' Hahahaha,,, becandamu lucu sekali, manamungkin anda adik aku sedangkan anda adalah,,, umm maaf,, seekor Naga sedangkan aku manusia dan aku juga anak tunggal,'' ujarku tertawa mendengar ucapannya.

 **'' Percaya atau tidak aku adalah adikmu mungkin kalau manusia di sebut adik kembarmu karena aku keluar sepuluh detik setelah kamu keluar dari Rahim Kaa-san,''** ucapnya memberitau dan terdengar serius, tapi kalau dia ada di rahim Kaa-san bersamaku bukannya tidak muat ya,? Diakan besar,?

'' Tapi bagai mana mungkin kalau anda pernah berbagi tempat tinggal denganku di rahim Kaa-san,? anda taukan maksudku,? Anda seekor naga dan menurut pemikiranku bayi naga itu sebesar kambing dan manamungkin perut Kaa-san muat untuk itu di tambah dengan aku jadi itu sangat tidak mungkin,'' jelasku belum mempercayai ucapannya.

 **'' Baiklah aku jelaskan sedikit biar tidak terlalu membuatmu pusing, sebenarnya aku adalah Naga langit atau Naga cahaya -yah mungkin julukan itu karena aku sering terbang di atas langit dan tubuhku lebih tepatnya kulitku jika terkena cahaya akan memantulkan cahaya itu- dan aku maksudku jiwaku di segel dalam sebuah,,,, yah sebut saja Sacred Gear oleh 'Dia' dan aku di takdirkan untuk bersemayam di dalam tubuhmu, namun 'Dia' punya rencana lain dengan tidak memasukanku kedalam tubuhmu melainkan menemanimu di dalam Rahim Kaa-san sejak kamu dari segumpal darah hingga kamu berbentuk menjadi seorang Bayi dan kemudian lahir kedunia ini,''** jelasnya tentang siapa dia dan kenapa dia memanggilku Nii-san dan juga aku tau siapa 'Dia' yang di sebut karena hanya 'Dia' yang mampu melakukan itu. Kata Rias-chan kalau 'Dia' sudah meninggal dulu saat Great War namun aku tidak mempercayainya, kenapa begitu,? Karena kalau 'Dia' meninggal dunia ini juga akan musnah juga kan,? Setidak nya itu yang ada dalam fikiranku dan kenapa Rias-chan menceritakan hal itu padaku,? Ah aku lupa memberi tau kalian kalau di antara kami tidak ada rahasia sama sekali kecuali tentang perasaan kita masing-masing dan aku juga tau kalau Nii-samanya adalah salah satu petinggi Iblis di dunia bawah dan aku mengenalnya, mungkin aku harus sedikit bangga karena itu.

'' Kalau jiwa anda di segel dalam sebuah Sacred Gear apakah anda telah meninggal,? Maksudku mana mungkin 'Dia' menyegelmu tanpa alasan bukan,? Dan kalau boleh tau siapa namamu,?'' tanyaku dengan ingintauan yang tinggi sebelum menerimanya sebagai adiku walaupun aku senang aku tidak sendirian lagi setelah kepergian kedua orang tuaku dalam sebuah kecelakaan, walau dia seekor Naga aku tetap senang menerimanya.

 **'' Aku tidak tau, yang jelas aku terbangun sesaat setelah kamu dan aku keluar kedunia ini dan namaku juga tidak tau lagian Tou-san juga belum memberi nama padaku,''** jawabnya dengan sedikit bingung apakah dia sudah mati apa belum.

Hemm, jadi begitu ya ingatannya di hapus dan tertidur bersamaku di dalam rahim Kaa-san.

'' Sudahlah tidak apa nanti kita cari nama yang pas buatmu dan aku sangat senang karena aku tidak lagi sendiri di dunia ini, aku ternyata memiliki sesosok adik walaupun anda seekor Naga aku tetap senang dan menerima anda sebagai saudaraku,'' ucapku tanpa menyembunyikan rasa senangku yang tak dapat aku ekspresikan lain kecuali dengan senyuman bahagia.

Aku lihat dia menatapku sangat lekat sebelum kembali mengeluarkan suarannya.

 **'' Terimakasih, nama apapun yang Nii-san berikan padaku aku akan menjunjung tinggi nama itu. Dan,,, ummm kalau kamu sudah mau menerimaku bisakah kita sekkarang menyatu,? Maksudku aku masuk kedalam dirimu seperti wajarnya sebuah Sacred Gear,''** ucapnya terdengar senang dan apa dia bilang,? Masuk kedalam tubuhku,? Buat apa,? Sedangkan aku sendiri sudah mati.

'' Masuk kedalam diriku,? Bagai mana caranya,? Dan kurasa itu tidak mungkin karena aku telah meninggal gara-gara penyakitku,'' tanyaku bingung karena benarkan aku sudah mati,? Kecuali kalau Rias-chan,,,

 **'' Nii-san memang sudah meninggal sesaat namun sekarang Nii-san sudah hidup lagi walaupun bukan sebagai manusia, gadis yang di sukai Nii-san membangkitkan Nii-san lagi menjadi Iblis. Huh andai saja dulu Nii-san menerimaku menyatu dengan Nii-san, pasti kejadian ini tidak terjadi dan Nii-san tidak akan meninggal karena penyakit Nii-san, karena aku akan menyembuhkan Nii-san dari dalam,''** ujarnya menjawab kebingunganku dan di bagian akhir kalimatnya itu apaan,? Nada suaranya seperti anak kecil yang merajuk,, pffttt, lucu sekali adiku ini.

Hmm,, jadi Rias-chan sudah mereinkarnasikanku menjadi iblis ya,? Ternyata ucapannya dulu benar-benar di lakukannya aku kira bercanda saja, huft sudahlah jadi mulai sekarang aku harus mengabdikan diriku untuk kekasihku itu, dan berusaha menjadi lebih kuat dan berguna untuknya.

Kekasih,? Apa kata itu masih berlaku,? Yah walaupun sebelum aku meninggal dia membalas perasaanku tapi apa itu masih mengikat kita,?

'' Umm,, maaf tadi kamu bilang kalau kamu dulu pernah meminta untuk kita menyatu,? Tapi seingatku kita baru saja bertemu dan aku baru pertama kali ketempat ini,?'' tanyaku penuh penasaran, memang benarkan aku baru pertama kali ketempat ini dan bertemu dengannya,?

 **'' Hmm,,, sebenarnya aku pernah menemuimu dulu di sini saat kamu berumur tiga bulan dan menawarkan diriku untuk menyatu denganmu dan melindungimu, tapi waktu itu kamu malah ketawa tidak jelas sambil menjulurkan tangan dan kakimu keatas,''**

'' Huahahahaha,, apa kamu bilang tadi,? Waktu umurku tiga bulan,? Hahahaha,,,, tentu saja aku cuma tertawa, aku masih bayi dan belum tau apa-apa,'' tawaku menggema setelah mendengar jawabannya yang menurutku sangat lucu, hahaha,,, gimana nggak lucu, orang bayi di tanyain ya jelas cuman bisa ketawa dan mengira lagi ngajak bermain.

Aku lihat dia membuang wajahnya kesamping, mungkin kalau dia manusia wajahnya sudah sangat memerah karena malu.

'' Baiklah, jadi bagai mana cara kita menjadi satu,? Dan kamu sekarang di mana,?'' tanyaku setelah rasa geliku aku tahan karena kasihan melihat seekor naga yang malu-malu, haha naga kok bisa malu gitu ya,? Lucu.

 **'' Kamu ingat bola kristal berwarna putih dengan inti biru yang Tou-san berikan padamu waktu umurmu lima tahun,? Aku tersegel dalam bola itu dan itu menjawab kebinganmu tentang gimana caranya aku hidup bersamamu sembilan bulan di rahim Kaa-san. Dan,,, ummm,,, aku juga tidak tau gimana caranya kita menyatu, lagian 'Dia' menakdirkan kita terpisah pasti ada rencana di balik itu,''** jawabnya yang terlihat bingung bagaimana caranya kita menyatu dan yup benar jawabannya menjawab kebingunganku sebelumnya akan bagaimana caranya kita bisa satu rahim di perut Kaa-san. Dan ya aku ingat bola kristal warna putih bening dengan inti berwarna biru yang sangat indah, sebuah benda yang sangat berharga bagiku dan ternyata memang sangat berharga karena di dalam benda itu bersemayam saudaraku -walau dia sudah di segel di dalam bola itu sangat lama aku tidak peduli, yang aku tau dia lahir dan hidup di rahim yang sama denganku-.

Hmmm,,, iyaya, gimana caranya kita menyatu,? Sedangkan dia tersegel dalam bola kristal, apa iya aku harus menelannya agar kita menyatu,? Tidak-tidak, setauku Sacred Gear tertanam dalam suatu benda dan sudah menyatu dengan inangnya, seperti,,,,? Ah aku belum pernah melihat Sacred Gear lain kecuali punya Kiba yang dapat membuat pedang sesuai keinginannya. Tunggu, kalau kita tidak dapat menyatu tapi ikatan kita menyatukan,,?

'' Ah begini saja, karena menurutku sebuah jiwa yang di segel dalam Sacred Gear pasti di segel dalam sebuah tempat, maksudku tidak hanya bola kristal sepertimu bagaimana kalau kamu aku buatkan tempat saja, kebetulan aku sedang meminta temanku untuk membuatkanku sebilah pedang yang tidak biasa dan Kita dapat menjadikan pedangku sebagai tempatmu yang walaupun kita tidak menyatu dalam artian satu tubuh, setidaknya ikatanlah yang menyatukankita,'' ucapku memberi usulan yang sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk.

 **'' Aku mau, aku mau di tempatkan di pedang yang Nii-san pegang. Setidaknya itu membuat kita lebih dekat dan aku lebih leluasa untuk memberikan kekuatanku padamu jadi jangan pernah ragu Nii-san untuk menggunakan kekuatanku semau Nii-san inginkan,''** dia, adik nagaku mengiyakan tanpa memikirkan dulu, dasar adiku itu apa tidak takut nanti kalau pedangku hilang,? Aku aja takut karena aku akan kehilangan saudaraku.

'' Jadi kita sepakat, bola kristalmu aku tempatkan di pedang miliku dan menjadikan pedangku sebagai tempat tinggalmu,?'' ujarku bertanya.

 **'' Ya, asalkan aku bisa selalu bersama dengan Nii-san dan bisa menjaga dan membantu Nii-san.''** balasnya terlihat senang dan terdengar seperti seorang adik yang mengidap Brother Complex.

'' Tentu kita akan selalu bersama,''

 **'' Ya, dan sepertinya Nii-san sudah harus kembali, sudah terlalu lama Nii-san disini,''**

Benar apa katanya aku harus kembali karena aku sudah terlalu lama disini, temanku Kiba pasti sudah menungguku dan,,, Rias-chan pasti juga sedang menungguku. Tapi gimana aku kembali,? Sedangkan aku tidak tau di mana ini,?

'' Umm,, gimana caranya aku keluar dari sini,?'' tanyaku entah pada siapa karena saat aku mengedarkan pandanganku Naga bercahaya itu telah pergi entah kemana meninggalkanku sendirian disini, ugh dasar adik durhaka meninggalkanku di tempat yang aku sendiri tidak tau.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat debu cahaya di sekililingku, debu cahaya itu bersinar sangat terang hingga aku harus menutup mataku karena terlalu silau dan perlahan aku merasakan tubuhku seperti melayang hingga tak terasa apa-apalagi.

#Mindskip Off

Aku membuka mataku dan menyesuaikan dengan cahaya sekitar yang sedikit membuatku silau, setelah mataku terbiasa terlihatlah dimana aku terbangun sekarang.

Sebuah kamar yang cukup besar dan asing di mataku, kamar bergaya eropa klasik yang elegan. Aku menghirup aroma wangi yang aku kenal dari tempat tidur yang kini sedang aku duduki, aroma wangi dari gadis yang aku cintai.

 _'' Buchou,! Tenang saja aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menikah dengan si-brengsek itu,! Aku akan mengalahkannya dalam Rating Game ini, karena aku adalah pemegang Booster Gear yang paling kuat dan setelah itu kita akan menikah nanti,''_

Aku meremas tanganku setelah mendengar suara dari luar kamar, suara yang sangat aku kenal karena dia selalu mengejek dan menghinaku, suara dari Hyoudo Issei si pemuda mesum dan selalu bangga akan itu.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan sedikit limbung, mungkin karena terlalu lama tertidur dan belum makan. Aku berjalan kearah pintu keluar dan membukanya.

' Cklek '

Suara pintu yang aku buka dan saat aku keluar dari kamar, semua yang ada di ruangan yang menurutku seperti ruang kerja,? Ruang tamu,? Atau apalah yang jelas ini rung berkumpulnya klub, mungkin,? Yah pasti iya karena aku melihat Kiba yang memandang kearahku dengan mata melebar seperti yang lainnya yang pasti aku tau semua kecuali satu sosok saja karena sepertinya dia baru bergabung dengan klub ini.

Dari mana aku tau ini klub,? Lebih tepatnya klub penelitian ilmu gaib,? Karena aku melihat Rias-chan dan wakilnya, di tambah ada Kiba dan maskot Kuoh Akademi dan juga si mesum, jelaslah ini markas klub ini.

Aku lihat, ada gadis berambut pirang lurus yang baru aku lihat namun sedikit familiar yang juga sedang menatapku dengan pandangan berpikir, apa dia baru,? Ah sudahlah, cepat atau lambat aku pasti tau.

'' Sedang apa kamu disini,?! Kenapa kamu keluar dari kamar Buchou,! Kamu mau mencuri ya,?! Orang penyakitan,!'' Hyoudo-san yang sadar duluan dari kagetnya langsung menanyaiku dengan sinis dan menghinaku seperti biasa, suaranya yang keras langsung menarik perhatian semuanya dari rasa kaget mereka kecuali Rias-chan yang masih menatapku dengan pandangan lain.

Hmm,,, apa dia tidak merasakanku kalau aku sudah di ubah menjadi Iblis,? Apa dia terlalu bodoh untuk bisa merasakannya,? Cih bodo amat.

'' Hoi orang penyakitan,! Kamu budeg ya,! Atau kamu memang benar-benar mau mencuri dan sedang ketakutan karena ketauan,?! Dasar orang penyakitan tak tau malu,''

'' Hyoudo-san, jaga ucapanmu,! Dia disini karena dia adalah salah satu budak Rias-sama, jadi jaga omonganmu karena dia bagian dari kita,'' ucap Kiba geram menanggapi ucapan Hyoudo-san yang terdengar sinis, Kiba bahkan sampai meninggalkan gaya kalemnya hanya untuk membalas si mesum itu.

'' Ooohh,, jadi dia 'Pion' baru Buchou yang di bilang kemarin,? Huh orang lemah penyakitan seperti dia buat apa di rainkarnasikan menjadi salah satu dari kita,? Dia pasti tidak ada gunanya karena dia terlalu lemah,'' Hyoudo-san semakin menghinaku setelah mengetahui kalau aku salah satu dari mereka.

'' Hyoudo-san,,,! -''

'' Kiba,!'' panggilku sebelum dia lepas kendali menghadapi si mesum itu yang pasti tidak akan ada habisnya. '' Bisa bicara sebentar,?'' lanjutku bertanya yang di balas dengan anggukan dan sedikit senyum.

Aku melirik kearah Rias-chan yang masih menatapku seperti patung, aku memberikan senyumanku padanya sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini. Aku melihat sedikit seburat merah di pipinya saat aku memberikan senyuman padanya tadi yang menandakan dia sadar dan tidak melamun.

Setelah aku keluar aku berjalan kearah hutan di belakang sekolah dan disinilah aku berada sekarang dengan kiba di tengah hutan yang di sinari cahaya temaram dari bulan purnama di atas.

'' Apa mau di ambil sekarang,?'' tanya Kiba sakan mengerti maksudku mengajak bicara.

'' Yah, kalau sudah di buatkan si, tapi apa kamu sudah,,,?'' balasku dengan tanya keraguanku.

'' Tentu, dan ya aku telah melakukan apa yang kamu sarankan dulu dan benar apa katamu, aku bertemu dengan mereka dan mereka tidak suka aku memendam kebencian pada suatu benda seperti orang gila,'' jawab Kiba terlihat senang dan beban yang dulu pernah aku lihat di matanya sudah tidak ada. '' Dan karena itu aku sudah mencapai tahap tertinggiku, tinggal mengembangkannya,'' lanjutnya terlihat senang dan aku tau maksudnya itu, 'Balence Breaker' tahap tertinggi dari Sacred Gear dan dulu dia berambisi mencapai tahap itu untuk membalas dendamnya, namun kini aku lihat sepertinya untuk melindungi orang yang di sayanginya.

Kiba kemudian membuat lingkaran sihir yang cukup besar di atas tanah, dari lingkaran sihir yang dia buat keluar sebuah peti kayu cukup panjang dan besar.

Aku mendekat ke kotak yang terbuat dari kayu itu setelah lingkaran sihir yang di buat Kiba hilang sepenuhnya.

Aku kemudian membuka kotak kayu itu, dan setelah terbuka terlihatlah sebilah pedang berjenis Great Sword berwarna putih di bilah tajamnya dan coklat di pegangannya, sebuah pedang dengan panjang keseluruhan nyaris setinggi aku yaitu seratus delapan puluh senti, dengan lebar bilah tajam sekitar tiga puluan di bagian pangkal dan mengecil di bagian ujungnya sekitar limabelas senti. Pedang dengan lubang di antara gagang dan bilah -yang entah kenapa aku meminta di buatkan seperti itu dulu- mengeluarkan aura yang sedikit membuatku merinding.

#an. Pedangnya bayangin aja pedang Great Claimore, job Grand master Elsword.#

Dulu aku meminta di buatkan pedang ini untuk pajangan di rumah karena dengan tubuhku yang kurus penyakitan tidak mungkin mengangkat pedang sebesar dan pasti berat ini, namun sepertinya sekarang aku ubah niatku itu karena dengan pedang ini aku harus melindungi kekasihku dan majikanku.

Aku ambil bedang itu dan mengangkat di depanku vertikal melihat desain tajam nan indah di depanku, mengkilap hingga bisa buat mengaca namun ada perasaan lain saat aku memegang pedang ini, tanganku dan tubuhku seakan bergetar walau sedikit merasakan aura dari pedang ini. Aku kemudian melihat kearah kiba yang tengah tersenyum kearahku seakan mengerti arti tatapanku.

'' Kamu sendiri yang memintaku membuat pedang dengan bahan seperti itu, aku bahkan sampai nyaris tewas saat membuatnya.'' ujar Kiba tersenyum bersahabat.

'' Yakan unik kalau mempunyai pedang yang terbuat dari inti cahaya, mana tau akan seperti ini,'' balasku merasa tidak enak karena meminta pedang yang berbahan inti cahaya yang jelas-jelas kelemahan Iblis, terang saja itu membuat Kiba yang notabenya seorang Iblis akan merasa,,, yah kesakitan,? Gemeteran,? Pokoknya sejenisnya.

Pedang besar di tanganku ini aku mainkan mencoba melihat seberapa berat melihat besarnya pedang itu, namun ternyata sangatlah riangan dan mudah di gunakan.

'' Sepertinya pedang itu benar-benar memilihmu, Naruto. Padahal aku sendiri yang membuatnya agak kesulittan mengangkatnya, di tambah aura yang di keluarkannya sungguh tidak membuatku merasa enak,'' ujar Kiba agak kaget. '' Lalu apa yang akan kamu lakukan dengan pedang itu, Naruto,?'' lanjutnya bertanya.

'' Aku akan menjadikan pedang ini sebagai tempat untuk adikku tinggal dan juga untuk melindungi sosok yang aku cintai,'' jawabku sambil merogoh kantung celana kananku dan mengambil bola kristal putih bening dengan inti biru yang besarnya lumayan nyaris sebesar bola base ball, aku kadang heran kenapa kantung celanaku berisi semua barang-barangku dan lebih anehnya muat kayak kantung ajaibnya si robot kucing berwarna biru di film kartun yang kadang aku tonton.

Aku mengangkat bola kristal itu kedepan dada dan memandangnya lekat karena aku sudah mengerti bola apa yang sedang aku pegang ini, itu adalah adiku, tempat jiwanya disegel.

'' Semoga kamu senang dengan tempat yang aku berikan, 'Hikari','' ucapku pada bola kristal di tanganku yang memancarkan cahaya berkedip dari dalam seolah dia merasa senang, entah mengapa nama 'Hikari' aku ucapkan untuk memanggilnya dan secara tidak langsung aku menamainya.

Aku meletakan bola kristal itu di lubang yang ada pada pedang yang aku pegang, ternyata pas lubang dan bola kristal itu.

Bola kristal yang sudah aku letakan di lubang pedang miliku tiba-tiba bersinar sangat terang yang kemudian beberapa saat mulai meredup, namun kini giliran pedangkulah yang bersinar, bagian pedang dari sekitar lubang yang kini telah berisi bola kristal miliku keluar warna biru langit memanjang hingga hampir mencapai ujung pedang, lalu dari bagian biru itu muncul tulisan-tulisan kuno sepanjang bagian biru tersebut.

#an, Great Claimore warna merahnya di ganti warna biru, ok fix#

Aku lihat, Kiba melebarkan matanya terkejut melihat peristiwa barusan sedangkan aku tersenyum kearah pedangku, lebih tepatnya kearah bola kristal putih bening dengan inti biru yang kini berbentuk seekor naga. Indah nan elegan pedangku ini.

'' Na-Naruto,,, be-benda itu,,,,?'' tanya Kiba tergagap, ah pasti dia shok tidak menyangka kalau aku memiliki Sacred Gear. Hahaha, padahal aku sendiri juga baru mengetahuinya beberapa saat yang lalu.

'' Sacred Gear, namun ini lebih dari Sacred Gear. Dia lebih berharga dari itu, dia adalah adiku, saudaraku yang pernah hidup bersamaku di Rahim Kaa-san. Holy Sky Dragon, Hikari,'' jawabku sambil memandang bola kristal yang ada di pedang di depanku, benda itu berpendar terang seolah mengiyakan ucapanku.

'' Mengagumkan, aku tidak menyangka kamu punya Sacred Gear apalagi itu berbasis Naga,'' puji Kiba.

'' Yah begitulah, oya Kiba tadi aku melihat gadis berambut pirang ikut berkumpul di ruang klub, siapa dia,? Apa dia baru,?'' tanyaku penasaran dengan gadis yang aku lihat tadi.

'' Dia suster gereja yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Issei-san, dia sebelum ini di manfaatkan oleh pihak Malaikat Jatuh dan di ambil Sacred Gearnya secara paksa. Kami menolongnya di saat terakhir, untungnya masih bisa dan dia di reinkarnasikan menjadi iblis oleh Buchou dengan bidak menteri. Namanya adalah Asia Argento,'' jawab Kiba menjelaskan siapa gadis familiar yang aku lihat di ruangan klub tadi, ternyata firasatku benar dia adalah adik sepupuku, Asia Namikaze atau sekarang Asia Argento, mengambil nama keluarga dari pihak ibu.

'' Patut kenapa tadi aku merasa familiar, ternyata memang dia. Ah sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya,'' ujarku dengan senyuman menerawang.

'' Apa maksudmu Naruto,? Jangan bilang kamu mengenalnya,?'' tanya Kiba penasaran.

'' Nanti juga kamu tau dan ya aku mengenalnya, sangat amat mengenalnya,'' jawabku dengan masih senyuman menerawang. '' Ah iya Kiba, tadi saat aku sadar aku mendengar Hyoudo-san mengatakan Rating Game dan Rias tunangan, apa maksudnya itu,?'' lanjutku bertanya dengan penasaran.

'' Ah iya aku lupa, lebih baik kita kembali ke ruang klub sebelum terlambat, nanti aku jelaskan sambil berjalan,'' jawabnya terlihat panik.

'' Baiklah ayo,'' balasku lalu menyimpan pedangku dengan lingkaran sihir yang entah kenapa aku langsung bisa membuat sihir.

Kiba sediki terkejut aku langsung bisa membuat sihir sebelum berjalan keluar dari hutan.

Sepanjang perjalanan kembali ruang klub, Kiba menjelaskan semuanya dari Rias-chan yang di tunangkan dengan putra dari klan Phenex, Raiser Phenex dan Rias-chan menolak pertunangan mereka mentah-mentah dan karena hal itulah di adakan Rating Game. Sebuah pertandingan yang mirip permainan catur dengan tanpa kecuali, dan nanti jika Rias-chan kalah dia harus menerima pertunangan itu tapi menurut Kiba Riser sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam Rating Game dan kesempatan menang sangat kecil, bukan berarti aku tidak percaya padanya tidak bisa tidak menang tapi yah,,,

'' Aku ikut Rating Game, aku akan menemani dan melindungi Rias-chan,'' ujarku setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kiba.

Kiba tak membalas ucapanku karena kita sudah sampai di ruangan klub.

'' Kiba dari mana saja kau,! Kami sudah menunggumu lama disini, Rating Game akan segera di mulai,!'' Hyoudo-san langsung menyemprot Kiba begitu kita masuk ruangan namun sepertinya di acuhkan oleh Kiba.

'' Rias-sama apa bisa kita mulai,?'' tanya wanita berambut putih yang memakai pakaian Maid, umm kalau tidak salah dia Grayfia istri dari Sirzech-nii-sama.

'' Tentu, Knight dan Pionku sudah kembali.'' jawab Rias-chan pasti.

'' Tunggu, Buchou apa dia ikut,?'' tanya sinis Issei-san sambil menunjuk kearahku.

'' Tentu, Naruto-kun juga bagian dari tim ini jadi dia ikut. Memang kenapa Issei-kun,?'' jawab Rias-chan dan bertanya balik dengan bingung.

Ah sepertinya aku sudah tau jawaban yang akan di keluarkan oleh Issei-san.

'' Karena dia lemah, pasti dia tidak akan berguna di Rating Game nanti,''

Tepat seperti perkiraanku jawaban dari Issei-san, aku tidak kaget dengan jawabannya itu.

'' Kenapa kamu berpikir seperti itu,? Naruto-kun bagian dari tim ini dan dia berhak ikut dalam Rating Game ini,'' ujar tegas Rias dengan nada kepemimpinannya. Yah paling tidak Rias-chan memberiku kesempatan untuk bisa melindunginya dengan kekuatanku.

'' Itu karena aku tidak merasakan kekuatan apapun darinya, apa lagi Sacred Gear. Itu menandakan kalau dia lemah dan tidak akan berguna di Rating Game nanti,'' ucap Issei-san masih juga seperti biasa. Merendahkanku.

'' Cukup, berhentilah menilai buku dari sampulnya Hyoudo-san karena isinya tidak sama dengan sampulnya. Buchou, sebaiknya kita mulai saja biar Naruto nanti bersamaku,'' Ucap Kiba dengan keras, sepertinya dia sudah tidak tahan aku terus di rendahkan oleh semesum itu.

Seluruh anggota tim Rias-chan melongo melihat Kiba marah dan membelaku, mungkin itu sangat jarang dan bahkan tidak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya dari sosok Kiba.

'' Baiklah, Issei-kun sebaiknya kamu diam dan Kiba, Naruto-kun nanti akan bersamaku saja,'' ujap tegas Rias-chan seperti tidak mau di bantah.

'' Umm,,, Rias-cha- ah maksudku Rias-sama, biar aku bersama Kiba saja karena kita akan bekerja sama dengan baik jika bersama,'' pintaku, yah aku tau maksud dari Rias-chan untuk aku ikut dengannya karena pasti nanti aku akan selalu di belakangnya tidak ikut bertarung.

'' Tidak, kamu akan tetap bersamaku dan tolong panggil aku seperti biasa kamu memangglku,'' tolak Rias-chan cepat.

'' Aku mohon, aku sudah biasa berlatih dengan Kiba dan akan lebih bisa bekerja sama nanti,'' ucapku memohon dengan raut memelas.

Aku mendengar si mesum mengumpatku pelan, namun segera berhenti saat di tatap oleh Rias-chan.

'' Baiklah kamu bersama Kiba, tapi janji kamu jangan sampai terluka nanti. Dan Kiba, jaga Naruto-kun dia masih baru tentang dirinya,'' akhirnya Rias-chan mengijinkan setelah berkutat cukup lama dengan pikirannya.

'' Grayfia, kirimkan kami ke arena,'' printah Rias-chan pada Grayfia.

:::

Aku dan Kiba baru saja mengalahkan Queen dari Riser dengan susah payah, untung kerjasama kita lumayan bagus. Dengan strategi yang aku buat dan kemampuan dari Kiba, kita berhasil mengalahkannya walaupun dia memakai cairan apa untuk menyembuhkan diri.

'' Naruto, kita ketempat Buchou,'' ucap Kiba nampak sedikit lelah.

'' Iya, ayo,'' balasku.

Kita kemudian berlari kearah tempat Rias berada, aku sedikit cemas karena beberapa saat yang lalu aku mendengar ledakan di tempatnya dan energi iblis yang sedikit meningkat.

Sampai sekarang aku belum mengeluarkan pedangku walau penghuni pedang itu sudah marah-marah ingin di gunakan olehku, namun aku tetap belum mengeluarkannya karena akan aku gunakan di saat yang tepat.

'' Sudah cukup,! Jangan lukai Budaku lagi, a-aku menyerah,''

Seketika aku berhenti berlari saat gadis berambut merah yang tengah memangku pemuda berambut coklat yang nampaknya terluka cukup parah mengatakan kalau dirinya menyerah.

Suara itu terdengar jelas karena aku kini hanya bejarak beberapa meter darinya dan sepertinya dirinya belum merasakan keberadaanku dan Kiba.

'' Bu-cho-u,,, ma-afkan a-ku t-ti-dak bi-sa me-ngalah-kan-nya,''

ucap Hyoudo-san tergagap di atas pangkuan Rias-chan membuatku mendidih di tambah air mata Rias-chan yang telah beruraian.

'' Khukhukhu,,, akhirnya kau menyadari perbedaan kekuatan kita Rias-chan, dan lihat akibat kau sempat menolaku. Untung ini hanya Rating Game, kalau kenyataan pasti kau tidak dapat membayangkannya,''

tawa pemuda berwajah berengsek tertawa dengan angkuhnya, dia memandang rendah kearah Rias yang sedang memangku Hyoudo-san.

Asia aku lihat tengah menangis dalam diam di belakang Rias-chan, dia menangis mungkin karena melihat Hyoudo-san yang terluka seperti itu.

Aneh, Hyoudo-san tidak langsung di keluarkan setelah mendapat luka seperti itu padahal yang lainnya langsung di keluarkan begitu saja dari pertandingan.

Aku masih terdiam dan memandang kearah Rias-chan tidak percaya, kenapa dia menyerah,? Apa dia tidak menghargai pengorbanan yang lainnya,? Apa dia tidak menghargaiku dan memberi kesempatan untuku,?,,,, kecewa, itulah yang aku rasakan.

Kiba juga terdiam di sampingku, raut kecewa juga tercetak di wajah cantiknya. Perjuangannya ternyata sia-sia setelang Rias-chan menyatakan menyerah.

Pemuda bernama Riser yang akan menjadi tunangan Rias, tanpa sengaja melihat kearah kami lalu menaikan sebah alisnya terlihat bingung.

'' Rias, kenapa kamu menyerah,? Apa kamu tidak menghargai perjuangan kami,? Rias, kamu memberiku kesempatan untuk ikut Rating Game ini tapi kenapa kamu menyerah bahkan sebelum aku bertarung, apa yang kamu beri itu hanyalah kepalsuan,? Atau aku terlalu lemah hingga kamu langsung menyerah tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk kami melawan,?''

tanyaku dengan penuh kekecewaan, terlihat di mataku Rias-chan sedikit menegang dan langsung melihat kearahku dengan air mata masih mengalir. Dia mungkin terkaget dengan pertanyaanku dan tidak mungkin karena aku menghilangkan sufix-chan di belakang namanya, seperti biasa aku memanggilnya.

'' Na-Naruto-kun,,, Kiba,,'' ucapnya dengan suara pelan namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

'' Aku kira aku sedikit berarti untukmu setelah kamu memberi kesempatan untuku, namun sepertinya pemikiranku salah. Aku hanya budak lemah yang di beri harapan palsu untuk membuktikan diri bahwa aku bisa melindungi gadis yang di cintainya dengan kekuatanku sendiri,'' ujarku penuh kecewa sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

'' Tu-Tunggu,! Tunggu Naruto-kun,! Kamu memang sangat berarti untuku,! Aku hanya tidak ingin kamu terluka dan kehilanganmu lagi, kumohon maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud memberi harapan palsu padamu, aku hanya tidak bisa melihat para budaku terluka, terlebih Kamu,'' teriaknya dan melemah di akhir katannya.

Aku berhenti melangkah tepat di langkah keduaku setelah mendengar teriakannya, sedikit menengok kearahnya yang masih memangku si mesum itu. Cih.

'' Sudah terlambat, sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi ucapanmu itu. Kamu sudah menyerah dan kamu akan menikah dengannya. Aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi jadi semoga kamu bahagia,''

aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku namun kembali terhenti saat aku mendengar teriakan memanggilku.

'' Tunggu,! Kau,!'' teriak Riser memanggilku, mau tak mau aku berbalik menatap kearahnya. Aku lihat, raut wajahnya tidak seperti sebelumnya, kini sedikit lebih lembut dan penuh perhatian.

'' Kau, namamu Naruto,? Namikaze Naruto,?'' tanyanya menanyakan namaku.

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku sebelum menjawab. '' Ya, itu namaku. Ada apa,?'' tanyaku balik.

Dia terdiam tidak langsung membalas pertanyaanku, pandangannya menatap kearahku lekat seperti menerawang.

'' Datanglah kepertunanganku dan tantang aku di sebuah pertarungan single,'' ucapnya seperti perintah.

'' Untuk apa aku datang kepertunanganmu,? Untuk membuatku semakin terluka karena melihat gadis yang aku cintai sedang bertunangan denganmu,? Dan untuk apa aku bertarung,? Tidak ada gunanya,'' tanyaku tidak mengerti, apa dia ingin menyiksa batinku dengan di suruh menyaksikan dia bertunangan dengan Rias-chan.

'' Tentu ada gunanya, bukankah kau mencintai Rias-chan,? Kalau iya buktikan kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya, lawan aku dan kalahkan aku, itupun jika kamu bisa. Dan tenanglah, aku tidak sebrengsek itu untuk membuat kau semakin terluka karenannya. Di tambah ada seseorang yang ingin kamu menemuinya, dan jika kamu bisa menang, aku serahkan orang itu padamu sebagai hadiah,'' jawabnya seperti sebuah tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan.

Aku menatap kearah Rias yang juga tengah menatap kearahku, aku alihkan pandanganku kearah pemuda yang ada di pangkuannya, seketika rasa kecewa dan sakit kembali menyeruak. Aku cemburu, ya aku cemburu, walau aku tau Rias-chan hanya khawatir tapi harusnya dia tidak melakukan itu saat membalas ucapanku tadi.

Kembali aku menatap kearah Riser yang tengah menunggu balasan tawaran darinya.

'' Maaf, aku hanya iblis lemah tidak berguna. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu karena mungkin,,,, karena mungkin ada yang lebih kuat dariku dan lebih menginginkannya dariku. Jadi aku akan menolak undangan dan tawaranmu,'' ucapku sambil berbalik pergi.

Aku sempat melihat Rias melebarkan matanya terkejut dengan ucapanku, dan aku pastikan yang lainnya juga.

Setelah langkah ketiga aku membuat lingkaran sihir di bawah kakiku, lingkaran sihir teleportasi berlambang klan Gremory berwarna putih. Perlahan aku mulai tertelan lingkaran sihir yang aku buat yang entah kenapa aku bisa membuatnya dan berbeda dengan lingkaran sihir yang pernah Rias-chan dan Kiba buat, yaitu berwarna putih yang seharusnya berwarna merah seperti yang lainnya.

'' Cih ternyata kau begitu pengecut, aku sudah sedikit merendah di hadapanmu demi seseorang. Ternyata adiku telah salah mencintaimu dan menangisimu,'' ucap Riser terdengar sinis dan kecewa, namun aku tidak membalasnya karena aku sudah hambir seluruhnya tertelan lingkaran sihir buatanku.

'' Rias, kau mengacaukannya. Seharusnya kamu bilang kalau dia salah satu budakmu dan seharusnya kamu tidak memangku pria mesum itu saat mengatakan perasaanmu. Aku kecewa, aku marah. Adiku pasti akan semakin sakit dan aku tidak suka, akan aku balas kau Rias di malam pertama kita nanti,''

samar aku mendengar ucapan kemarahan dari Riser sebelum aku tertelan seluruhnya oleh lingkaran sihir buatanku.

Tunggu, dia tadi bilang adikkan,? Maksudnya apa,? Siapa adiknya dan ada hubungan apa denganku,? Aku jadi semakin tidak mengerti. Arrghhh, sebaiknya aku pulang dan tidur dan mencoba menghilangkan perasaanku pada gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menikah, lebih baik aku tidak di hidupkan lagi kalau hanya untuk merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini.

::::

Kini aku berdiri beberapa meter di depan pintau aula yang telah hancur entah oleh siapa, setelah memikirkan seminggu penuh tentang perasaanku pada gadis yang aku cintai, akhirnya aku menyerah pada perasaanku itu dan kembali memperjuangkannya walau akhirnya nanti rasa sakit yang aku dapat tapi setidaknya aku sudah berusaha bukan,?

Aku masih menatap kearah pintu aula di depanku, aula yang berada di kediaman Gremory di dunia bawah dan aku kesini dengan kertas sihir yang di beri oleh Kiba.

Setelah menetapkan hatiku, aku masuk kedalam aula dengan langkah pasti tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Tap tap tap

Suara fantofelku mengiringi setiap langkahku dan langsung menarik perhatian semua yang hadir dalam acara yang di adakan di aula itu.

Aku menghiraukan tatapan mereka dan terus berjalan kearah tujuanku, yaitu altar tempat pertunangan gadis yang aku cintai dengan pemuda yang menjadi tunangannya.

Aku melihat di atas altar, pemuda berambut coklat nampak tersungkur di lantai dengan tubuh penuh luka. Aku juga melihat Riser di sana yang juga mengalami sedikit luka dan tidak lupa Rias juga ada di sana memandang datar kearah pemuda mesum yang tengah di obati oleh beberapa maid keluarga Gremory.

Tap tap tap

Suara langkahku menarik perhatian mereka berdua, Riser langsung tersenyum penuh arti setelah melihat kedatanganku. Sedangkan Rias membelalakan matanya melihat kearahku, mata biru-hijaunya tiba-tiba berkaca setelah melihat aku datang.

Tap

Aku berhenti tepat di depan Riser yang artinya aku juga kini berdiri di atas altar.

'' Riser, apa tawaranmu masih berlaku,? Aku ingin memperjuangkan gadis yang aku cintai,'' tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan tatapanku kearah lain.

'' Na-Naruto-kun,,'' Rias-chan memanggilku lirih dengan suara bergetar. Aku menengok kearahnya dan memberikan senyuman tulusku.

'' Tentu itu masih berlaku, ayo kita bertarung dan buktikan dirimu layak untuk mendapatkan hadiahmu,'' jawab Riser terlihat senang yang aku tidak tau apa yang membuatnya senang.

'' Aku bingung, kenapa kamu memembuat makhluk hidup sebagai hadiah,?'' ujarku yang di balas seringaian olehnya, kemudian aku lihat dia meminum sesuatu dari dalam botol kecil. Benda itu mirip seperti yang di minum Queennya saat Rating Game waktu itu.

'' Jangan salah, aku meminum air mata Phoenix ini karena aku ingin menghormatimu. Jadi jangan salah paham,'' ujarnya yang tak aku pedulikan, toh tidak berpengaruh padaku.

Aku tau Air mata Phoenix dapat mampu menyembuhkan semua luka dan tenaga seperti semula, itu yang di katakan Kiba.

Aku merasakan seseorang memandangku intens di sela pandangan tidak percaya dari para tamu yang hadir namun aku tidak pedulikan, bahkan bisik-bisik dari mereka juga tidak aku pedulikan.

'' Grayfia, kirimkan aku dan dia ke arena,'' perintah Riser pada kepala maid keluarga Gremory.

'' Ba-baik,'' jawabnya tergagap karena terkaget, mungkin tadi dia melamun.

Kemudian aku dan Riser mulai menghilang tertelan lingkaran sihir buatan Grayfia.

Aku muncul di sebuah arena berlantai tanah, Riser berdiri di depanku lima meter dengan gaya arogannya.

'' Bertarunglah dengan serius dan tunjukan dirimu memang pantas untuk hadiah yang akan aku berikan,'' ucapnya sedikit arogan.

'' Tentu, aku akan bertarung dengan sangat serius,'' balasku membuat lingkaran sihir dan mengambil sebilah katana hitam dari sana, sebuah katana yang aku minta kepada Kiba karena aku belum ingin mengunakan pedang miliku.

'' Baiklah mari kita mulai,'' ucapnya.

Aku langsung melesat kearah Riser dengan katana siap tebas dan Riser diam di tempatnya berdiri dengan tatapan merendahkan. Cih.

' Swing '

Aku menebas katanaku melintang yang berhasil di hindari olehnya, namun aku tidak menyerah dan merus menyerangnya dengan kemampuanku yang sedikit menguasai teknik berpedang karena aku sering berlatih dengan Kiba.

Swing swing swing

Seranganku terus bisa di hindarinya dengan sangat mudah, mungkin gerakanku sangat terlihat jelas olehnya apa lagi gerakanku semakin melambat karena staminaku berkurang dengan sangat cepat di tambah fisiku yang sangat lemah karena penyakitku tidak hilang setelah di ubah menjadi iblis.

Tap

Aku melompat jauh kebelakang dan mengatur nafas memburuku karena kelelahan dan menahan rasa nyari di dadaku karena jantungku mulai berdetak abnormal.

'' Apa kau menyerah,? Apa segini kemampuanmu,?'' tanyanya merendahkan.

Aku tidak menjawab ataupun membalasnya, aku hanya sedang meredam rasa nyeri di dadaku yang lebih menyakitkan ketimbang saat aku menjadi manusia.

Tanpa di komando tangan kiriku terangkat mencengkram dada kiriku, tempat jantungku berada berusaha meredam rasa sakit yang aku rasakan.

Riser telihat menaikan sebelah alis matanya melihat aku begitu kesakitan, mungkin dia tidak menduga kalau aku punya penyakit mematikan yang terus menggerogotiku.

'' Kenapa kau terlihat kesakitan,? Apa kau sa-''

'' Kita lanjutkan saja, pedulikan keadaanku. Sekarang seranglah aku,'' potongku cepat tidak ingin penyakitku membuat dia kasihan padaku.

'' Baiklah,''

Riser langsung melesat cepat kearahku dengan tinju berlapis api.

Duagk

dengan telak dia menambatkan tinjunya di pipiku hingga membuatku terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang.

'' Apa,! Dengan satu pukulanku kau sudah roboh,? Yang benar saja,! Bagai mana kau menjaga gadis yang kamu cintai dan yang mencintaimu,!'' teriaknya terdengar kecewa karena aku langsung tersungkur setelah mendapat pukulannya.

Aku tidak membalas, aku bangkit berdiri dengan pedangku sebagai penopang. Menghapus darah di sudut bibirku sebelum aku melesat kearah Riser dan mengindahkan rasa nyeri di dadaku.

Swing,,,, klang,,, Bugh,,, Duagh

Tebasanku berhasil di hindarinya dengan mudah, dengan tangannya dia memotong pedangku sebelum meninju dada dan menendang perutku hingga aku kembali terlempar jauh.

Gwohh,, hoek,

Aku memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutku, rasa sakit di dadaku kian menjadi sakit akibat tinjuannya. Aku meringkuk sambil memegang dadaku erat saking sakitnya.

 _' Nii-san, gunakan adikmu ini. Buat adikmu ini sedikit berguna,'_ Hikari tampak pasrah memelas bertelepati denganku karena aku abaikan dari tadi.

' Baiklah, aku akan menggunakanmu. Bertarunglah denganku walau ini saat terakhirku,' balasku melalui telepati.

 _' Akhirnya Nii-san mendengar suaraku, mari kita bertarung bersama dan jangan bilang ini pertarungan terakhir Nii-san karena kita akan bertarung bersama untuk seterusnya dan aku tidak akan membiarkan Nii-san mati untuk kedua kalinya,'_ Hikari tampak senang karena aku akhirnya membalas ucapannya dan menerima tawarannya untuk menggunakan kekuatannya.

'' Mengecewakan, aku kecewa padamu Naruto. Kau tidak pantas untuk mereka, apalagi untuk melindungi mereka. Buang-buang waktuku saja,'' Riser nampak kecewa karena aku tidak memberi perlawanan yang berarti.

Eh, tunggu,? Apa maksudnya mereka,? Bukannya kekasihku adalah Rias-chan saja,? Tapi kenapa dia mengucapkan mereka,? Aku butuh sebuah penjelasan tapi sebelum itu, aku akan mengalahkannya dulu.

'' Tu-Tunggu, aku belum selesei.'' ucapku saat aku melihat dengan samar dia akan berbalik pergi.

Aku berdiri dengan susah payah dengan bertumpu pada lututku.

Gwaah

kembali aku memuntahkan darah dari mulutku, namun itu tidak aku pedulikan.

Aku menegakan badanku dengan gemetar karena terasa sakit semua apalagi dadaku lebih tepatnya jantungku.

'' Pertarungan ini baru akan di mulai,'' ucapku pasti.

Ku seka bekas darah di mulutku dengan lengan bajuku, juga darah yang mengalir dari hidungku.

Riser menatapku dengan pandangan merendahkan, '' Kau sudah kalah, tubuhmu sudah hancur dan pembuktianmu ternyata bualan semata,'' ucapnya.

'' Sudah aku bilangkan kalau pertarungan ini baru di mulai, Jadi indahkanlah tubuh lemah penuh penyakit mematikan ini dan bertarunglah layaknya laki-laki hingga di antara kita tidak bisa ada yang berdiri lagi,'' balasku penuh tantangan.

Aku melihat dia sedikit terkaget saat aku mengatakan tubuhku penuh penyakit mematikan, mungkin dia tidak memperkiraan itu.

Ku buat lingkaran sihir di depanku dan mengambil gagang pedang yang terlihat di sana.

Sring, sring, sring,

Tiba-tiba tiga rantai langsung mengikat tanganku saat aku memegang gagang pedangku, sedikit terkaget dengan itu namun aku tetap menariknya memperlihatkan pedang besar berwarna putih dengan bagian tengah berwarna biru langit, tidak lupa permata berwarna bening dengan inti miniatur naga kecil berwarna biru langit bertengger manis di atas sambungan gagang dan bilah tajamnya.

' Ini ulahmu, Hikari,?' tanyaku melalui telepati.

 _' Tentu, karena aku tidak ingin terpisah dengan Nii-san,'_ balas Hikari terdengar bangga.

' Dasar '

Aku geli dengan tingkahnya itu yang seperti anak kecil.

'' Baiklah kalau itu maumu, tapi jika kau mati jangan salahkan aku,'' ucapnya merentangkan sayap apinya lalu terbang keudara.

'' Tentu, tapi kamu butuh usaha keras untuk membunuhku,'' balasku penuh percaya diri.

 _' Nii-san, gunakan Balance Breaker untuk mengalahkannya,'_ Ucap Helios memberi saran yang menurutku gila.

' Apa kamu mau membunuhku,?' tanyaku menyindir.

 _' Tentu saja tidak, kita sudah hidup berama sembilan bulan di perut Kaa-san jadi tidak mungkin aku membunuh mu lagian kekuatanku sudah selaras denganmu Nii-san, jadi Nii-san bebas mengeluarkan kekuatanku semau Nii-san tanpa takut tubuh Nii-san akan terluka,'_ jawab Hikari panjang lebar.

' Terserah kamu saja, tapi jika nanti aku tetap tekena imbas kekuatanmu dan aku meninggal, aku harap kamu mencari penggantiku,' pasrahku pada kekukuhan Hikari.

'' Naruto, sedang menunggu apa kau, ayo kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita,'' ucap Riser nampak tidak sabar menunggu.

'' Tentu, ayo kita lanjutkan,'' ucapku langsung melesat keudara dengan sayap iblisku.

Riser nampak membelalak kaget setelah aku terbang dengan sayap iblisku, apa ada yang aneh dengan sayapku,?

Karena bingung dengan matanya yang terus melotot kearahku akhirnya aku melihat kebelakang kesayap di punggungku.

Seketika mataku juga langsung melebar melihat sayap di punggungku yang tidak seperti sayap iblis lainnya, sayap iblisku berwarna putih bercahaya berjumlah tiga pasang.

Aku tersenyum melihat sayap iblisku, aku menebak ini pasti juga ulah dari Hikari.

 _' Jangan berpikiran kalau yang membuat sayapmu seperti itu adalah aku karena aku tidak ada sangkut pautnya. Sayapmu seperti itu karena kekuatanku sudah terserap kedalam tubuhmu sejak dari segumpal darah namun sepertinya kekuatanku tidak berpengaruh padamu hingga penyakit mematikan tetap menggerogoti tubuhmu,'_ jelas Hikari menyangkal pemikiranku tentang sayapku yang dirubah olehnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk saja menanggapi ucapan Hikari di telepati kita, aku kembali menatap kearah Riser yang kini telah kembali dari rasa kagetnya.

'' Aku kagum dengan sayap yang kamu miliki, tapi pertarungan ini ayo kita lanjutkan lagi,'' ucapnya memuji sayapku, dan kembali menyuarakan agar pertarungan kita di mulai lagi.

'' Tentu, tapi sebelum itu,,,''

aku mengangkat pedangku ke depanku dengan posisi bagian lebar menghadap ke depan.

'' Balance Breaker ''

Seketika bola kristal di pedangku berpendar dengan terang, saking terangnya sampai aku harus menutup mataku saking silaunya.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku membuka mataku dan aku merasakan tubuhku kini terselimuti sebuah armor berwarna putih bersih dengan beberapa bagian berwarna biru, aku menengok kebelakang karena merasa punggungku terasa berat dan apa yang aku lihat di belakangku,? Sepasang sayap naga yang besar bertengger manis di sana dengan sesekali mengepak pelan menjagaku tetap berada di udara.

 **'' Holy Sky Dragon Armor Dinasty ''**

Suara berat menggema menyebutkan armor yang aku pakai, armor yang nampak gagah mungkin jika aku bisa melihatnya.

Tangan kiriku terasa seperti memegang sebuah benda yang lumayan ada beratnya, saat aku melihatnya ternyata yang di genggam tangan kiriku adalah sebilah pedang besar seperti yang di genggam tangan kananku. Pedang kembar berjenis Great Sword nampak elegan di genggamanku.

Ah, kenapa malah aku jadi Narsissih,? Aku harus kembali fokus ke pertandingan dan mengalahkannya untuk merebut kembali gadis yang aku cintai dan meminta penjelasan tentang 'mereka' yang dia maksud.

'' Baiklah, ayo kita mulai,'' ucapku sembil menyiapkan kedua pedang besar di tanganku.

Aku lihat Riser sedikit tersentak, mungkin dia kaget saat mengagumi armor yang menutupi tubuhku.

'' Ha,? Oh ok, aku menyerah,'' balasnya seperti orang bodoh dan malah menyerah di pertarungan yang baru mulai.

'' Apa maksudmu,?'' tanyaku tidak mengerti.

'' Anggap saja aku pengecut, tapi bertarung dua kali dengan pengguna Sacred Gear berbasis Naga,? Aku rasa tidak, terima kasih. Saat melawan si mesum tadi sudah cukup merepotkanku, padahal dia belum bisa menguasai kekuatannya. Dan sekarang kau, kau sudah dapat mengendalikannya di tambah aku lihat kau menggunakan Balance Breaker dengan mudah, itu menandakan kau lebih kuat dari si mesum itu di tambah aura yang kau keluarkan membuatku bergetar ketakutan,'' jawabnya menjelaskan alasan dia menyerah.

'' Kau tidak bercandakan,?'' tanyaku kembali masih tidak percaya.

'' Bercanda,? Tentu tidak, aku tidak ingin mati sia-sia atau merasakan rasa sakit yang sudah aku lihat dengan hanya melihat armormu. Walaupun aku punya air mata Phoenix, tapi tetap rasa sakit yang aku rasakan akan tercetak jelas di ingatanku. Lagian pembuktianmu sudah cukup hanya dengan memperlihatkan armormu, kau cukup kuat untuk melindungi mereka,'' jawabnya kembali menjelaskan panjang lebar dan kembali menyebutkan mereka.

'' Tunggu, apa maksudmu dengan mereka,? Siapa mereka,? Sungguh aku tidak mengerti,'' tanyaku bingung.

'' Nanti juga kau tau, ayo kita kembali,'' balasnya dan turun ke permukaan.

Aku mengikutinya dan melepas Balance Breakerku dan seketika tubuhku limbung, untuk kesekian kalinya aku memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutku dan kali ini lebih banyak.

Tangan kiriku seketika langsung mencengkram dada Kiriku yang terasa sangat nyeri, tubuhku terasa sangat lemah. Pedang besarkulah yang menjadi tumpuanku, kalau tidak ada pedang itu mungkin aku sudah jatuh tersungkur.

'' Hei kau tidak papa,?'' tanya Riser tak ada nada khawatir sedikitpun di ucapannya.

'' Untuk masih hidup, yah aku tidak papa. Tapi kalau untuk kondisi tubuhku, aku sedang sekarat. Untuk yang kedua kalinya,'' jawabku sambil menahan rasa sakit di dadaku.

Aku lihat dia berjalan mendekat kearahku.

'' Ini minumlah, mungkin lukamu akan langsung sembuh dengan meminum ini.'' ucapnya sambil menyodorkan botol kecil berisi cairan kearahku.

Aku terima botol itu dengan tangan kiriku karena tangan kananku masih memegang pedangku.

Ku buka tutupnya dengan satu tangan lalu meminumnya langsung dalam sekali tenggak.

Aku menunggu reaksi apa yang akan terjadi pada penyakitku sambil terus menahan nyeri yang kian bertambah di setiap detiknya.

'' Aku rasa air mata Phoenixmu tidak berpengaruh untuku, jantungku masih terasa sangat nyeri,'' ujarku setelah cukup lama menunggu reaksi apa yang akan terjadi.

Gwooh,

Kembali aku memuntahkan darah segar dalam jumlah banyak, tubuhku sudah sangat limbung karena sudah kekurangan banyak darah.

'' Ti-tidak mungkin, air mata Phoenix tidak berpengaruh padamu,?'' Riser nampak tidak percaya namun itulah adanya.

'' Kembalikan aku ke aula, setidaknya sebelum aku mati lagi aku ingin melihat gadis yang aku cintai dan kalau bisa adik angkatku yang juga sangat aku sayangi,'' pintaku sedikit parau karena rasa sakitku.

'' Tidak ada yang akan mati hari ini, ayo kembali,'' balas Riser membantuku berdiri tegap karena aku telah menyimpan kembali pedangku kedalam lingkaran sihir.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku dan Riser kembali ke aula dengan lingkaran sihir buatannya.

'' Na-Naruto-kun,! Naruto-kun kamu tidak papa,? Ma-maaf bukan maksudku memberi harapan palsu padamu waktu itu, a-aku hanya tidak bisa melihat para budaku terluka,''

Rias-chan langsung memeluku begitu aku muncul di aula, dia meminta maaf sambil menangis sesunggukan gara-gara saat Rating Game waktu itu. Yah setidaknya itu yang aku pikirkan.

'' Naruto-kun, sungguh waktu itu aku tidak berniat membuatmu cemburu atau menyakitimu. Aku hanya ketakutan akan kehilanganmu, bahkan aku lupa kalau aku masih memangku Issei-kun,''

Rias masih terus meminta maaf tentang kejadian itu, tapi itu salah karena membuatku kembali teringat akan hal itu.

'' Ssstt, sudahlah lupakan kejadian itu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu jauh sebelum ini, kalau aku belum memaafkanmu, aku mungkin tidak datang kesini,'' ucapku menenangkannya agar tidak terus menyalahkan diri sendiri sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya.

'' Terimakasih,'' balas Rias kian mengeratkan pelukannya.

'' Ehmm,, Rias-chan masih tunanganku, jadi jangan berpelukan di depanku,'' ucap Riser menyindir aku dan Rias.

'' Bukanya kamu sudah menyerah,? Jadi Rias-chan sudah bukan tunanganmu lagi,'' balasku yang langsung membuatnya terdiam senyap.

'' Riser, sikapmu berubah setelah bertemu Naruto-kun,? Itu sebuah keajaiban,'' ucap laki-laki berwajah mirip dengan Rias-chan, Sirzech-nii-sama.

'' Sirzech-nii-sama,'' ujarku memanggil kakak dari Rias-chan.

'' Naruto-kun, apa kabar,? Aku tidak menyangka kamu menjadi Iblis sekarang, apa lagi menjadi salah satu bidak Imoutoku yang imut ini, dan kamu lain dari pada yang lain. Menjadi iblis reinkarnasi langsung mendapat tiga pasang sayap dan itu berwarna putih, lain dengan sayap iblis biasanya,'' tanya Sirzech-nii-sama dan sedikit memujiku.

'' Kabarku tidak terlalu baik, hanya beberapa tetes darah di detak jantungku yang semakin melemahlah yang bisa membuatku sedikit bertahan hidup. Dan aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku mempunyai sayap yang berbeda dengan yang di miliki Rias-chan dan yang lainnya,'' jawabku tanpa berbohong sedikitpun tentang keadaanku.

'' Apa maksukmu kamu sedang sakit parah, Naruto-kun,?'' tanya Sirzech-nii-sama menebak.

'' Naruto-kun, a-apa penyakitmu tidak sembuh saat di reinkarnasikan menjadi iblis,?'' tanya Rias-chan khawatir.

'' Ya aku sedang sakit parah, penyakitku yang aku derita dari sejak aku masih menjadi manusia dan aku bawa sampai menjadi iblis. Huh memiriskan sekali aku akan mati untuk kedua kalinya di tahun yang sama,'' jawabku terdengar putus asa, yah memang aku putus asa dengan penyakitku.

'' Dan air mata Phoenix tidak berpengaruh padanya, aku kira tadi saat dia beberapa kali muntah darah itu gara-gara pukulanku jadi aku beri dia air mata Phoenix tapi percuma tidak ada hasilnya,'' ujar Riser memberitau yang malah membuat Rias-chan tambah khawatir.

'' A-apa itu benar Naruto-kun,?'' tanya Rias-chan memastikan.

Aku diam tidak menjawab karena tiba-tiba sakit di dadaku terasa sangat amat menyakitkan, coba aku tahan agar tidak ada yang terlalu mencemaskanku karena aku tidak suka itu.

'' Riser-kun, sifatmu berubah tidak seperti biasanya.'' ujar Sirzech-nii-sama seperti pertanyaan sebelumnya yang belum di jawab Riser.

'' Yah, beginilah aku sekarang. Tidak akan menutup diri dari orang yang aku sayangi, ini semua demi,,,''

'' Ravel-chan,? Kamu ada disini,?'' tanyaku memotong ucapan Riser saat melihat sesosok gadis yang amat aku kenali dan aku rindukan.

Rias-chan, Sirzech-nii-sama, Riser langsung menengok kearah orang yang aku sebut.

'' Ravel-chan, apa kabar,? Kamu terlihat kurang sehat,?'' tanyaku kembali sambil memberikan senyuman tulusku seperti biasanya sambil menahan rasa sakit di jantungku.

Greb

Ravel-chan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tapi malah memelukku erat, memendam wajahnya di dada kurusku.

'' Hiks,,, Na-Naruto-nii-chan,,,, Hiks,,,, Naruto-nii-chan Ra-Ravel kira Ravel tidak akan pernah bertemu Nii-chan lagi, Ravel kira Nii-chan sudah meninggal waktu itu. Hiks,, '' isaknya di dadaku, tubuhnya bergetar karena mulai menangis.

'' Sssttt,,, sudah jangan menangis, kamu akan terlihat jelek kalau menangis. Lagian apa yang kamu tangisi,? Aku,? Aku tidak jadi mati untuk sekarang ini, karena aku sudah janji bukan akan selalu menjagamu,?'' ucapku menenangkannya sambil membalas pelukannya dan mengelus belakang kepalanya.

'' Hiks, baka Nii-chan,'' ujarnya kian membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku.

'' Hehehe,,, itulah Nii-chan. Ummm,,,, Ravel-chan, kamu sekarang kurusan ya dari sejak terakhir kita bertemu,? Apa kamu kurang makan,?'' kekehku lalu menanyakan tubuhnya yang terasa lebih kurus dari terakhir aku bertemu dengannya.

'' Itu semua karena aku merasa kehilangan Nii-chan,'' jawabnya masih dengan memeluku.

Aku merasakan semua pandang mata menatap kearahku dengan heran dan bingung, begitu juga yang di tunjukan oleh Rias-chan. Tapi aku lihat di mata Rias-chan juga ada kecemburuan namun dia tahan.

'' Itulah alasanku berubah, Imoutoku yang paling aku sayangi yang telah merubahku. Cuman gara-gara manusia rendahan yang kini menjadi iblis, menjadi kakak angkatnya dan diam-diam di cintainya,'' ucap Riser tiba-tiba meneruskan jawabannya sebelumnya yang terpotong ucapanku.

Semua yang mendengar itu nampak kaget dengan ucapannya, begitu juga denganku walaupun aku sudah menduganya saat terakhir aku menemuinya namun aku indahkan karena waktu itu aku tidak bisa melindunginya dengan tubuhku, namun sekarang,?

'' Jadi Ravel-chan mencintai Nii-chan,?'' tanyaku menggodanya yang langsung membuatnya melepas pelukannya dan mendongak menatap tepat kemataku.

'' Iya, Ravel mencintai Nii-chan. Ravel ingin kita lebih dari adik-kakak,'' jawabnya serius sambil terus menatap mataku lekat.

Aku tidak terkejut dengan jawabannya karena dulu dia pernah meminta itu walau dengan maksud yang tidak langsung.

'' Ne, Ravel-chan. Kecil-kecil sudah ngomong cinta-cintaan,'' uajrku sambil tersenyum dan menghapus bekas air matanya di pipi putih merona miliknya.

' Cup '

Tanpa aku duga Ravel-chan malah menciumku tepat di bibirku di depan semua Iblis yang ada di sana, mataku melebar kaget karena itu apa lagi saat merasakan bibirnya sedikit bergerak melumat bibirku.

Aku rasa bukan aku saja yang terkaget dengan tindakan spontan Ravel-chan, Riser bahkan sampai melongo melihat apa yang di lakukan adiknya -yah adiknya setelah aku baru tau tadi kalau Ravel-chan adalah adiknya-.

'' Masih mau menganggap Ravel anak kecil, Nii-chan,? Apa perlu Ravel buktikan dengan cara lain kalau Ravel sudah besar,?'' tanya Ravel-chan imut setelah melepas ciumannya padaku, pipinya merona merah karena itu.

'' Ugh,,, emmm,,, hehehe,,'' bukannya menjawab aku malah berujar tidak jelas seperti orang bodoh dan malah menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal saking bingungnya.

'' Gimana Nii-chan,? Ravel siap kok membuktikan kalau Ravel sudah besar dan siap menjadi wanitanya Nii-chan,'' ujar Ravel-chan dengan polosnya yang membuatku bertambah bingung.

'' Iieeehhh,,, Kenapa kamu mencium Naruto-kun,! Aku yang kekasihnya juga belum pernah berciuman dengannya,! Dan apa kamu bilang tadi,?! Mau membuktikan apa,!? Dengan cara apa kamu membuktikannya,?!'' seru Rias-chan heboh tidak terima karena Ravel-chan menciumku.

'' Karena aku mencintai Naruto-nii-chan, dan tentu saja aku akan menyerahkan seluruh tubuh dan jiwaku sebagai bukti kalau aku sangat mencintai Nii-chan,'' jawab polos Ravel-chan yang telak membuat Rias-chan semakin Panas.

'' Tidak boleh, yang boleh melakukan itu hanya aku karena aku adalah kekasih syahnya,! Kalau kamu mau melakukannya tunggu setelah aku,!''

'' Kenapa tidak boleh,? Akukan juga berhak melakukan itu,''

'' Karena aku kekasihnya jadi cukup aku saja yang menjadi wanitanya, kamu tetap jadi adiknya aja,''

'' Tidak mau, aku juga mau jadi wanitanya Naruto-nii-chan,''

'' Kalau begitu, kamu harus mau menjadi yang kedua,''

Aku hanya menghela nafas mendengar perdebatan mereka, aku tersenyum simpul melihat raut mereka begitu terutama Ravel-chan yang sebelumnya nampak kusut kini sedikit kembali seperti sebelumnya.

Aku mundur perlahan dan mendekat kearah Riser dan Sirzech-nii-sama yang nampak cengo dengan kelakuan adik-adik mereka.

'' Riser,'' panggilku pelan pada kakak dari Ravel-chan. '' Boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu,?'' pintaku setelah dia menengok kearahku.

'' Ah iya, ada apa Naruto,? Mau minta apa,?'' tanyanya sambil menaikan alis matanya bingung.

'' Aku minta tolong jaga mereka untuku, aku kira cuma sampai disini aku bisa bertahan,'' jawabku menyampaikan permintaanku dengan terus menahan muntahan darah yang kini aku rasa ada di tenggorokanku.

'' Apa maksudmu,? Bicara apa kamu,?'' Riser terdengar Khawatir mendengarku berbicara seperti itu.

'' Waktuku sudah habis, inilah takdir dari diriku. Tidak mampu melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi, berjanjilah Riser untuk melakukan permintaan terakhir dariku,'' ucapku parau dan terasa dari mulutku mulai mengalir darah dan membasahi janggut dan bajuku.

Aku mengangkat tangan kananku dan melihatnya, kini tanganku mulai melebur menjadi debu walau sangat perlahan namun itu terus terjadi.

'' Naruto,! Kenapa kamu,?! Apa yang terjadi padamu,!?'' Riser berseru dengan khawatir dan aku tebak semua yang ada di sana mendengarnya.

'' Naruto,!/Naruto-kun,!/Nii-chan,!'' aku mendengar panggilan dari sosok-sosok yang aku kenali, aku menengok kearah mereka dan memberikan sebuah senyuman sebelum mataku terasa berat dan akhirnya tertutup.

 _ **'' Balance Breaker ''**_

 _ **'' Holly Dragon Armor Dinasty ''**_

 **PoV End**

 _ **T.B.C**_

Hah,,,, inilah fic selingan yang idenya tiba-tiba muncul saat sedang menggarap beberapa ceritaku yang lainnya, cerita yang tidak terduga yang begitu saja muncul.

Tidak akan aku tulis kata-kata apa mengenai cerita ini, namun anggap saja ini pengganti 2 cerita yang tidak mungkin aku update. Sama-sama bertemakan OP namun tetap ada kelemahannya dan mungkin ide kedua fic itu akan aku alihkan kesini walau dengan penggambaran yang lain.

Mungkin segitu aja dan aku tunggu tanggapan pembaca, silahkan para pembaca urutkan fic mana yang mau di update secara berututan dan akan aku usahakan untuk mengupdate dari daftar itu.

The Devil Anbu, Brother Complex, Revenge. Silahkan urutkan yang mana dulu yang mau di update. Dan untuk fic selingan itu hanya akan di update kalau ide dari ketiga fic itu mentok tidak ada ide terfikirkan.

So, keep Reading dan Writing untuku dan untuk para Author lainnya, jangan sampai fic ciptaan kalian di tinggalkan tanpa penyeleseian.

#sambil ngaca dong kalau nulis itu,

*diam, Aku juga sadar kali...

#ya ya ya,,,,


End file.
